1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and an image processing apparatus for performing processing in units of block data by using a processing result of other block data, and their methods and programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an apparatus based on the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) and other methods for compressing by discrete cosine transformation or other orthogonal transformation and motion compensation, wherein image data is handled as digital and redundancy peculiar to image information is utilized for highly efficient transmission and accumulation of information, has become widespread both in distributing information by broadcasting stations, etc. and receiving information in general households.
The MPEG2 and MPEG4 methods are followed by a proposal for an encoding method called an MPEG4/AVC (Advanced Video Coding).
In an encoding apparatus of the MPEG4/AVC method, data block filtering processing is performed on restructured image data in prediction encoding to generate reference image data to be used by next prediction encoding.
In the deblock filtering processing, filtering processing is performed on the reconfigured image data in units of macro blocks MB in the horizontal direction and in the vertical direction in turn.
In that case, filtering processing on each macro block MB depends on a filtering processing result of a micro block MB at a corresponding position above the macro block MB in the vertical direction.